2012-10-19 - Ripple Portal Interview
Dead by April was interviewed on October 19, 2012 by the Russian Ripple Portal (published on November 27, 2012). The interview took place before the bands show at Glavclub in St Petersburg, Russia. Pontus, Zandro and Marcus participated. Topics discussed were among others the bands view on Russia, the upcoming album and survival games. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDArkTmz-_U Script Q: First of all I want to say that you are extremely lucky to have such an amazing weather you’ve had today, a sort of sunny day in autumn in St. Petersburg. That happens very rarely. So how did you spend this day? Pontus Hjelm: Yeah I think some of us did. I actually slept a few hours in the hotel. Zandro Santiago: Me and Marcus took a walk in the city. Q: Do you have any impression of what you’ve seen? Zandro Santiago: Yeah it was good, it was really big. Everything here looks like five times bigger than in Gothenburg. Q: Next question is, how would you explain your name? Pontus Hjelm: Yeah, you can draw the name of the band to the music of the band; the contrasts of the music. The more brutal metal parts being the dead and april being the more poppy choruses and nice melodies whatever. Q: Why did you decided to take part in the Eurovision Song Contest, it’s not very popular among rock bands. Pontus Hjelm: As long as we can go up sand deliver 100 % Dead by April we’re gonna do it, no matter the stage or yeah, as long as we’re allowed to go up and do what we do we’re gonna do it. Q: Are you gonna do it again? Pontus Hjelm: Oh, we’ll see what happens. Q: For the next album you probably already have some plan and vision of how it’s gonna be. What is the sound gonna be like? Many people fear that after Eurovision you will become more pop than they would expect. Is there any truth in that? Pontus Hjelm: No, we’re gonna continue play what we consider is Dead by April and write music for Dead by April. Q: A question about Sweden, some state that Swedish people are very dark and suicidal people, is that so? Pontus Hjelm: To some extent I guess it’s like that. Zandro Santiago: The whole population is kind of sad and depressed during winter time, but during spring and summer we are very happy. Pontus Hjelm: Everybody except Marcus. (laugh) Our winter is very long Q: Here in St Petersburg it’s the same, gloomy for most parts of year. Maybe you can share the secret to everyone how you keep yourself happy during winter? Marcus Wesslén: I don’t know, I’m just happy. I don’t think so much. Be happy. Pontus Hjelm: Have you tried that, to just be happy? Q: Have you heard some rumors about Russia that are not true? Pontus Hjelm: I don’t know actually. Zandro Santiago: I’ve noticed that many guys hair cuts are very much alike. Marcus Wesslén: It’s so weird. Zandro Santiago: And the security guards are like in movies, with the black suit. Q: If you were on an island and you had to outvote one person in the band, what person would that be? Pontus Hjelm: Haha, that’s not a very nice question. I don’t know. Q: Everything is good in your band? Pontus Hjelm: Well, it’s a band of course. Zandro Santiago: What competition was it? A survival competition? Q: Yes. Zandro Santiago: I think I would left on my own after one day. I wouldn’t stand it. Maybe Alex, our drummer would leave first on his own. If Alex doesn’t get food in like a day he turns crazy. He would have swum to Sweden after one day, eating some sea grass on the way. Pontus Hjelm: Jelly fish maybe? Zandro Santiago: He doesn’t eat that, he’s a vegetarian. Pontus Hjelm: He eats fish sometimes. Q: Would you like to kiss a girl on the first date or wait for the right moment? Marcus Wesslén: I think not. Zandro Santiago: If there’s love in the air you can’t help yourself. I don’t know, I kissed my girlfriend on my first date.